


Better Than Revenge

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle gets a musical number, F/M, This is more anti Gold Queen, bye, i'm trash, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Belle knows Regina thinks she's psycho 'cause she likes to rhyme her name with things.





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry guys this was so much fun to write??

The story started when it was hot, and it was summer, and Belle had it all - she had him right where she wanted him. Then _she_ came along and took the boy faster than you can say sabotage.

“Never saw it coming,” Belle hummed out as she waltzed over to the counter at Granny’s. “I guess I underestimated who I was dealing with.” Then she turned around, the empty diner lighting up all at once as she sang..

“She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum.” Belle drummed her fingers over the counter. “But she underestimated just who she was stealing from.” Her grin was positively wicked, forget Zelena, as she glanced up and over to the door as she imagined Rumplestiltskin entering.

“She’s not what you think, she’s an actress..” Belle would protest. “She’s better known for the things that she does on the mattress.” Belle knew her husband, because that’s who he was - her husband.

“Soon she’s going to find that stealing other people’s toys on the playground won’t make her any friends.” Belle regally tossed a foot in the air, dancing with abandon as she knew it was empty in the diner.

“Sophistication isn’t what you wear, or who you know, or pushing people down to get where you want to go…” she danced mercilessly, just like she wished she could say to Rumple. “They don’t teach you that in prep school, so I guess it’s up to me. But no amount of _cleavage_ gives you dignity.” She held her head up high.

“She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,” Belle chanted.

“There is nothing I do better than revenge.”


End file.
